


Stress Relief

by Lukas17



Series: Hornitine Time [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: BDSM, Modern AU, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: While they'd all managed to adjust to their temporary lockdown, that didn't mean the transition was seamless. Tifa and Vincent were attempting to keep sane while being at home. But Aerith was still working at the hospital, and while Aerith still enjoyed her work she still would like some stress relief every now and again.Betaed by Arisa_K.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Vincent Valentine/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Hornitine Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739134
Kudos: 8





	Stress Relief

It didn’t matter what time it was, what mattered was that her phone went off while she was sleeping. Of course she couldn’t expect people to know that she’d taken to sleeping until ten or eleven in the morning, so her testy tone of voice was probably overkill.

“What?” She asked, taking a moment to realize that she’d answered a video call and not a normal call.

“Someone’s cranky.” Cloud answered. Once she got the phone screen in front of her she was able to see that Cloud had the camera pointed away. The only thing alerting her that it was Cloud, besides his voice, was the bowl of popcorn he was diligently snacking from.

“What do you want?”

“I can’t just check in?”

“I was sleeping.”

“It’s noon.”

“We’re quarantined.”

“Yeah, well, be nice! I actually just wanted to catch up since we’re not allowed in your house.”

“Why not?”

“Because of Aerith?”

“Oh... right.” Aerith. She was an emergency responder at the local hospital and thus was the only person of their little group still working. She’d banned visitors because it was the “responsible” thing to do.

“Have you started on your quarantine sourdough?”

“No, Vincent has. He named it Maria.”

“After his ex?”

“His ex is Lucretia.”

“Oh. I named mine Jeremy.” Cloud panned to a jar of foamy stuff on his kitchen counter.

“Why Jeremy?”

“Because that’s what I’d name a dog if Zack would suck it up and pay the deposit.”

“How is Zack?”

The camera panned to Zack who was kneeling on a pillow naked as the day he was born, his arms bound behind his back and blindfold covering his eyes. She only really saw his back so she didn’t get the full picture of what they were doing.

“He’s fine.” Cloud panned back to the starter. “We’re doing a roll the dice, edging thing and he’s made it four days.”

“What’d he roll this time?”

“Snake eyes, so dom’s choice. I thought I had him this time. If he makes it a week then I have to make this complicated roast thing with six thousand ingredients or something.”

“Will you send me some?”

“Absolutely not, if I’m spending two days on this shit then I’m eating it all.”

“I hope he lasts two weeks and you have to make it twice.”

“Oh please, Zack’s got no restraint. He’s not even going to make it the one -” A buzzer rang. “I gotta go; he made it to the time. Say hi to Vin and Aerith for me.”

“Okay, byeee.”

The screen went black and Tifa contemplated rolling over and going back to bed. She’d been sleeping a lot in the past few weeks, her job was basically in limbo at the moment with no one out and no one able to come and work anyway. But she should keep to a routine and wake up. So, after some internal grumbling, she pushed herself up out of the bed and out the room.

Vincent was in his office typing away as usual. He wrote; not only freelance but also for his own self-published book. When the lockdown happened he mostly switched from his freelance to focusing on the book because it turned out the venn diagram of rich wine moms, elvira enthusiasts, and bdsm fanatics was basically a circle. Aerith was working at the hospital much more often now and then she was before, while Tifa was mostly was mostly trying to hang onto the staff she had as much as she could while offering take out for a limited time window. It was a strange time, but they weren’t necessarily in trouble.

Tifa was just bored, and a bit jealous that Cloud had Zack who was similarly stuck with nothing to do together. Vincent was always self employed, and thus had his work routine that had been unaffected by the changes. She didn’t really worry about Aerith necessarily, but she would appreciate having her around. Not just for company, but because Cloud’s updates about his love life sometimes got her feeling a little hot under the collar.

Their upstairs had their master bedroom, Vincent’s office, and a bathroom. Tifa passed by Vincent’s office, where he was furiously typing away, and headed down the stairs. They were quiet because Aerith was at work, but if she wasn’t then she would probably be in the living room watching tv. Next to the living room there was the kitchen which had two doors, one going out to the backyard and the second going out to a hallway. The hallway went down to the front door and there was another door that went to what should be another bedroom, but was actually a pseudo playroom.

The playroom was useless alone. While she liked TV, it was often used as background noise. So it looked like her only entertainment option was making something while cartoons played in the background.

Her starter would need to be fed a couple of times before she got a good loaf of bread going. So she pulled out their, admittedly old, ice cream maker and scrounged up some cream she had stashed away. Just in time, since the stuff was just a few days from being unusable. In the freezer she found strawberries, so she settled down to making strawberry ice cream.

The ice cream was churned and freezing by the time Vincent shut down his laptop and Aerith came through the door. Thus far Aerith had taken the stress about as well as most others. She came home, took a shower, and ate. While Aerith was taking precautions, she wasn’t necessarily scared of catching anything. She simply thought it best to avoid spreading it if she did catch it.

Once Aerith had her shower, Tifa had everyone sit down with some burgers and sweet potato fries so they could all eat and enjoy each other’s company.

Tifa wasn’t expecting much from that day. Thus far they’d all transitioned to a strange sort of limbo where absolutely nothing could get done, and yet they all wanted to do something. She’d come to enjoy little projects, and Vincent was making a lot of money from his erotic novels, she expected for them all to slowly make their way to bed and sleep. Tifa was already starting to feel tired, and she knew she hadn’t really done anything.

But of course that did not happen.

“It’s a stress relief.” Aerith replied. “Come on, I want to do more than sleep, eat, and work.”

“You also watch tv.” Vincent said.

“oooo, so fun.” Aerith replied sarcastically. “It’ll be nice. A good way to unwind after a long day.”

“But you’ve been getting called in.”

“Guys stop worrying about it!” She whined, “I just want to have some fun before I go to bed, if you don’t feel like it then just say it. Don’t try to use problems I don’t have to say no but not really.”

That was fair. And Tifa couldn’t exactly protest. If Aerith said she wanted to do something fun then Tifa shouldn’t be trying to get out of it by shifting blame. And the truth was, she wasn’t entirely against playing a bit.

“Alright, fine. We’ll do something simple, I’m not feeling a full scene today.”

“Great!”

“I’m fine with that.” Vincent said.

“Okay, great.” She thought for a moment. “I don’t really want to get off tonight, so how about I clean up. Vincent, get her changed while I do that?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s use the new ties!” Aerith said, skipping right along to their spare room.

Tifa let them do that while she cleaned up. She wasn’t lying that she wasn’t feeling like getting off but things could change, and if they did change then at least she wouldn’t have to worry about dishes after an orgasm.

She gave them about fifteen minutes to get settled then walked over to check their progress.

“I gave her clothes and she’s changing.” Vincent said, “How do you want me?”

“I’m not sure.” She shrugged, “But she wants to let off some steam...”

Tifa went through her mental catalog of past play. They knew each other’s preferences, but moods did change. So she thought back to previous stressful times. What did Aerith seem to enjoy in the past when she was stressed?

“Let’s do a few forced orgasms since she wants relief. I think that might be good.”

“Not edging?”

“Nah, I think she likes those more when we do them for longer.” She shrugged, “But we’ll see. How about I say and you do?”

“Sure.”

Vincent tied his long hair back into a ponytail as they stepped inside. Aerith was dressed up in a set of pink lingerie, adorned with a bow in front and thong - easy to put on, easy to take off. She tied a blindfold around her head then leaned back until she was laying down on the bed. They had a set of restraints that went under the mattress and restrained at the corners. They were undone at the moment while Aerith got the blindfold on.

“You ready?”

“Mmhmm.” Aerith hummed cheerfully.

Vincent liked tying Aerith up. He had a fascination with the strangest, little details of their play. He liked to make sure to check and double check the restraints then run his finger down Aerith’s sides. Vincent treated this little bit of foreplay with an intensity one expected from intense play.

He locked each corner of the bed restraint set they had around Aerith’s wrists. She squirmed in obvious excitement. Tifa took a look at the time and mentally set an end time for an hour later.

“Why don’t you get her warmed up while I get the supplies? I think two should do.”

Two fingers. Something Aerith could easily handle This wasn’t meant to be too intense or too long. She grabbed a wand from their toy chest, pulling it out of its box as she watched Vincent run his hands up and down Aerith’s thighs, then up along her lips. She shuddered and sighed. Vincent had long, dexterous fingers, like those of a piano player. He also knew how to use them.

“I’ll tell you what game we’ll be playing.” Tifa said as the fingers slipped inside. “Vincent will be my hands. And you will be quiet, otherwise this all stops. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” Aerith sighed.

“That doesn’t sound silent.” She said. Vincent took that cue to speed up briefly. Aerith sucked in a breath but remained silent.

Tifa placed the toy in Vincent’s free hand then took a seat across the room, a nice spot to watch the entire activity unfold. She could already see how tightly wound Aerith was getting. How she chased an orgasm rather than hold back. Vincent probably didn’t even need to do anything, just keep his fingers going and she’d cum. But there was no reason to tie someone up and give orders if that’s all they’d be doing.

“Vincent. Why don’t you give her a little kiss?”

Aerith opened her mouth before Vincent could even crawl up the bed, but Vincent didn’t let her push him to rush. He always did everything on his own time. And he took his time littering her body with kisses as he slowly made his way up. Laying kisses on her bare stomach and shoulders before making his way far enough up to press their lips together. Aerith kept her mouth wide in an attempt to push Vincent to do the same, and make the kiss deeper. Vincent didn’t fall for it, and instead brought up his other hand to grab her chin and still her so she behaved.

Her hips moved faster and out of rhythm with Vincent’s hands. Tifa had been with her long enough to see the orgasm before it came. More often they were edging, and she’d order Vincent to stop at this moment. But tonight she instead watched Aerith ride out her first orgasm, hips moving up and down as much as they could with the restraints. Vincent’s fingers never changed pace, and he kept going as she rode through her first orgasm.

“Stop.” She ordered. Vincent immediately pulled his fingers out and sat up in the bed. Aerith gasped and shook as the pleasure began to wear off.

“Vincent.” She said. He was breathing deeply, but otherwise was stoic as usual. “Would you like to be in her?”

A little smile from him, just enough to betray his enjoyment. Slowly he reached up to unbutton his shirt. Vincent tended not to like getting naked. He had a lot of scars from the experimentation on him, and would even wear long pants in the peak of summer to avoid exposing them. But this was just them. She didn’t know if he felt comfortable because he knew he was being looked at lustfully or if because no one was awkwardly staring at them. She never really asked.

Otherwise Vincent was a tall, thin man with a handsome face who loved getting ideas for his novels.

“Does this count as sloppy seconds?” He joked. One wouldn’t guess it by his face but he was completely hard and his dick stood at attention after he divested himself of his pants and underwear. Under him Aerith visibly choked back laughter at the joke.

“You can wait for sloppy third or fourths if you want. Assuming she makes it.”

Aerith’s jaw tightened at the challenge. She sucked in through her teeth and then tried to steady her breathing as Vincent slowly slipped his dick inside. Her breathing picked up again, but she managed to keep quiet.

Tifa watched Vincent pick a comfortable pace. He knew the plan, and it wouldn’t be long for Aerith’s second orgasm. For Aerith it was typically the first two or three that were pleasurable. Once they got to the fourth or fifth ones then she tended to not enjoy them as much. So Tifa planned for three and decided to see from there.

“Since you have tomorrow off, I think we should do something a bit more fun.” Tifa said, filling the air knowing that Aerith wouldn’t be able to interrupt her. “I bought you a new lingerie set. Maybe we’ll get you to wear it around the house.”

The set was a sheer top that would come just under her bustline and a thong. Tifa had also bought some nipple stickies in similar colors just because. She’d like to see Aerith in them. Aerith was a princess. A star. She liked all eyes on her. If they dressed her up in barely anything she’d happily prance around. She’d bend whenever she could until finally someone broke and fucked her. And then she’d preen from the attention.

“I think we’ll have you put it on in the morning.” She began. “And make you wear it the whole day. I think my new pasta roller will arrive tomorrow. You can sign for it. I’m sure the delivery man will appreciate it.”

In front of her Vincent grunted, his hips stuttering as he came inside Aerith. Tifa could see how tense Aerith got as the stimulation stopped while she was still climbing to another orgasm. Vincent rode out his orgasm with another thrust or two, then lay still for a moment to catch his breath. Once he calmed down he pulled out, leaving Aerith shuddering. Body buzzing but unable to do anything about it alone.

Tifa grabbed the wand and passed it to Vincent, “Better hurry, I think she’s about to have a heart attack.”

Vincent chuckled, but didn’t hesitate to turn the wand on and press it lightly against Aerith’s clit. Aerith’s hips moved frantically until they stuttered and she came quickly, almost unexpectedly. Vincent held it against her even after she rode out her orgasm. She was probably sensitive by now, but she also was as silent as possible.

“What was I saying... Oh right. The lingerie. It’s blue, I know you like blue. If only the club was open. I’d take you there and show you off. Have you walk around the floor serving drinks to the guests. We could arrange a private party. Take one of the private rooms, tie you up, and let people touch you.”

Aerith was squirming on the bed, managing to stay on top only because of the restraints. Her breathing came rapidly and she was panting. As Tifa spoke she shuddered, and came a third, final time. This time with a moan so loud it could almost be a scream. Vincent watched, his thumb over the power button.

“S-stop.” Aerith said. The wand was shut off and Vincent laid it down on the nearby cabinet so it could be cleaned later.

With all the stimulation gone Tifa watched Aerith collapse back into the bed. Body shuddering and twitchy but her face otherwise completely calm. She helped Vincent untie her and take the blindfold off.

“You okay?” She asked. A question she already knew the answer to. She hadn’t realized how tense Aerith had been until this moment, with the way she seemed to be loose and content.

“I’m great.” She sighed. “Did you make ice cream?”


End file.
